heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hall of Shame
A special page dedicated to those who don't abide by the rules programmed by the game maker. If you ever encounter anyone who is in this list, kindly avoid them at all cost. They linger in almost all parts of the game, their most frequently visited part is in the Arena. Another part of they game where they linger is inside Siege Mode. Not only do they cause nuisance but they also bring the joyful experiences out of the game. In some cases, those who encounter them wanted to try out how to be one of them, and because of that the gamers lost apetite of how good the game is. Getting spoiled by a lot of stuff, even breaking the game itself is a big kick in the balls for the game producer. I hope we all cooperate to name all those users who breaks the spirit of the game. How will you recognize a cheater/hacker? Simple, if you notice something irregular about his statistics and stats, it's definitely a hacker. One great example to recognize these cheaters is through the arena leaderboard. Notice their honor, doesn't it bother you how they got all those "Honors" in just a year or so. Even if you keep on playing this game for the next 5 years, you won't be able to push your honors to that extent! It's really disappointing to see such players, no rather, imbeciles play such a good game even though it needs some fixing because of frequent crashes and stuffs, it's heartbreaking. So, if you ever spot an oddball in the game, hastily take a picture of him/her for evidence. 'Categories of Hackers' Upgrade Hackers is one of my most hated types of people. They upgrade their weapons and armors like crazy. There is a hard cap of +8 in the game, yet they still managed to crack this lock open and made their upgrading limitless. The most common items that can be viable for these hacks are Weapons '''and '''Body Armors. If the said opponent is however a hacker like you speculated, don't make second choices, refresh the list for well suited foes that's worth the fight. Sadly, the game developers aren't making a move against these hackers. All we can do now is to avoid them at any instance. ' Level Hackers are very greedy people. Not only that they could alter their levels, they are obliviously raising their stats too. With each level, the stats a single hero could gain is gradually making him stronger, now imagine how high these stats could go if you're at level 90 or something. Naturally, there are hackers like this that can still be possibly defeated through normal methods. If you think you could defeat that enemy, go for it! You'll feel a little happy and sometimes find yourself saying, "Justice is served 817cH!!" after defeating one, it's only natural. Once again, take a snapshot of these kinds of hackers for evidence. Team Hackers, a very tricky thing they came up with. Normally, for us to be able to use Legendary Heroes (Elite Fighter and Shaman), we sacrifice the team spirit and go for individual strength! It is undoubtedly a very strong opponent (The Legendary Heroes) that can obliterate a team of 4 single handedly through sheer force. Now imagine if an Elite Fighter was accompanied by 3 more heroes. Pretty devastating right? Technically, this isn't allowed, but through these hackers' efforts, nothing is impossible. It's only natural for us to feel down whenever we see such circumstances and sometimes we even want to discover how they did this. I'm not telling you guys to go to the dark side, it's your choice. It is only a matter of time before the game balancers make a move against these abuses. As early as today, I'm asking you to keep yourself at the normal state, why you ask? To experience fun of course! Just like before, snapshot the said user who uses this kind of hacking. Evidence is a must! Example of a Team Hacker Statistics Hackers, not very different from Level Hackers and Upgrade Hackers, (What's the difference anyway, they're all hackers?). Putting that aside, the difference of these hackers from others is that, they basically focus on game statistics only, particularly, Golds, Honor, Badges or even Guardian Stars. They do not pose that much of a nuisance, but a hacker is a hacker nevertheless. They primarily focus on getting those things they want easily without much effort and the only threat they show is getting you depressed all the time. How? Let's make an example of you about to be the Arena's first Ranker, then suddenly out of the blue someone with crappy items and heroes with levels that shouldn't be more than a piece of cake, outnumbers your Statistics for like, I dunno, 2147483647 Times than yours. Pretty neat right? The only way to keep yourself sane now is through self hypnotizing. Maybe he played non-stop for like a year (*Eye Twitches*) e_o ... Kraaaahhh FUUUUUUUUUU Who am I kidding?! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ .... Yeah something like that. They're easily recognizable through leaderboards. Without further ado, kindly take a photo of them so you could strangle them in their sleep within your dreams. The only place where you can do whatever you want to, to them. The category is too extreme it even affected the title itself!!1!one!!! The combination of all categories or even worse, the main source of it all! These kinds of hackers do not deserve to be bestowed with such games. Shameless, Spineless Piece of @#%^&!! Excuse my grammar. When you find a player in this kind of category, provide all the evidences you can to purge him from all his wrongdoings! It gets me thinking, why are they even playing the game if they kept on breaking the rules? What's the meaning of game to them anyway?! Nonetheless, please keep posting these users who abuse the serenity of the game. 'Shameless Hackers List' b *Sweezie ' *'Max ' *'DontTouchMe''' *'datoushushu ' *'Fireruler' *'boffo' *'Rayson' *'M3MO90' *'Vip' *'Bosszaa' *'Charice' *'AGO' *'Chuw' *'Assd' *'Pks' *'wci' *'wwz ' *'Zcc ' *'theconflict' *'Lackern' *'Zhou' *'tennisjang' *'haotanxin' *'George' *'teo' *'blither' *'Jjjkkkk' *'masamune' *'hero' *'Lucifer' *'Hey' *'Pigg' *'DEVi' *'Lol' *'ppl' *'kal' *'Gegham' *'7777541' *'Dotapod27' *'Pissoff' *'Gygy' *'wed' *'core' *'crystal' *'RaPTorKill' *'cloud' *'Rock' *'Sssssss' *'gaziy' *'Anvalt' *'Cimian ' *'NeverWell' *'Macbacon' *'Key' *'yy' *'Ghost' *'zht' *'Alex' *'ixia' *'Evokius' *'lee' *'KD' *'xiaobai' *'caonimei' *'uuu' *'lelia' *'alucard' *'Bikiy' *'Rachid' *'Megusta' *'Jim ' *'Reivax ' *'Hayao' *'sybox' *'qiu' *'Ambrose ' *'Jman' *'qqq ' *'Ha1314 ' *'Zombie ' *'XBlade' *'Beark' *'Dbsdfewcb' *'Carlo421' *'Sky' *'Ladon' *'Owen' *'uiii (level hacker in arena)' *'cps (level hacker in arena) ' *'Grin' *'9527' *'chy3258' *'uhhhj' *wengyx *Bane *CQC *Jack1234 *Kimchu *Kin *Cerek *Wind *matt *bdheh *welter *Lifan Category:Pics of Proof Category:Leaderboard Charts